


The ER, Halloween Night, Take 2

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Halloween Takes [1]
Category: Community, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Silly Crossovers, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another chance meeting in an ER, this time in Colorado</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ER, Halloween Night, Take 2

Abed Nadir was used to odd things happening around him. He was, as his friends so often reminded him, odd. Though he felt as if he were the most normal one in the room most days. 

But he wasn't in the study room, or his and Troy's apartment, or the Greendale lunch room. 

Nope. This was the ER, and it was Halloween, so that was pretty predictable. It seemed like most years something happened on Halloween that dictated somebody needing to go to the emergency room. Three years prior it had been Pierce's bad trip, a year later...whatever had happened at the Greendale Halloween party. 

Last year had been calm. Just a lot of not-very-good ghost stories and Britta worrying about a sociopath among the group, but that had been a fluke, because this Halloween, Troy had broken his leg while attempting to kick open a door in true Winchester Boys style, like in the Supernatural books.

Abed had found them in a dollar bin in the Greendale Community College bookstore, and they looked terrible, but often things that looked terrible were actually really good, so he'd bought the first one, read it in one afternoon, and then gone back for the rest. 

Truth be told, they weren't written very well, but the ideas behind them were the important thing. Abed was sad to learn that the publisher had run out of money, and so No Rest for the Wicked was the last book in the series, ending with one of the two main protagonists going to hell. 

It wasn't quite as bad as Cougarton Abbey, because at least with Supernatural, you could see this coming, but there were no more, and fan fiction wasn't the same.

He sighed, thinking about how cool it would be if there were more books, but he felt a little bad for thinking about that while his best friend was getting fitted for a leg cast. But he was bored, and the rest of the group was back at their apartment, setting things up to make it easier for Troy to get around. Abed was instructed to call Jeff when Troy was ready to go, so that he could come and pick them up and take them home.

So until then, Abed was stuck here. The waiting room was starting to fill up, and the seat across from him, facing him, was suddenly inhabited. 

The man was older than Abed, around thirty to thirty-five, and everything about him seemed heroic. The hair, the height, his leather jacket. Even the way he sat, even his eyes seemed to scream "Derring-Do." 

The man noticed him staring and nodded to him, his eyes narrowing. 

"Help you with anything?" 

Even the way he talked! That...rough, almost-Batman voice with the slight lilt of a Midwestern accent! 

Who was this mysterious man? 

"No," Abed told him quietly, and looked up and around. 

"Yeah. Whatever." 

Silence fell over them, and Abed found himself staring again. 

The man met his eyes and became instantly annoyed.

"Jeez. What?" 

"Nothing. I'm Abed. What's your name?" Abed asked, hoping that starting with an introduction, instead of launching into his questions would yield better results. Annie taught him that. 

The man shifted. "Dean." 

Abed blinked. "You're Dean Winchester." 

"What?!" 

"You're Dean Winchester," Abed repeated. "Post-hell Dean Winchester, judging by your demeanor but you're him." 

The man, Dean, stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. 

"That's your dad's leather jacket. I like your books. I always suspected there was some truth to them, judging by how rarely things turned out happy in the endings. Do you really hunt demons?" 

"Listen-" 

"If you do, I'd like to thank you." 

Dean stopped, staring again. 

"A lot of people would be dead in really creepy and unsettling ways if it weren't for you," Abed told him. "So thanks." 

He spotted Troy, then hobbling out from behind the doors on a set of crutches with what appeared to be a glow-in-the-dark cast on his leg. 

"I have to go. My friend is ready to leave. It was nice meeting you." 

Dean watched him. "Uh...yeah..." 

"I'm glad you made it out of hell," Abed told him. "Bye." 

"Who were you talking to?" Troy asked as Abed walked up. 

"Dean Winchester." 

Troy blinked and tilted his head. "Uh...sure, buddy. Dean Winchester. Cool." 

"Come on. Let's call Jeff. He's gonna pick us up." 

Troy lit up. "Let's wait outside! I wanna see if we can get this to actually glow in the dark. Then, when we get home, we can turn off all the lights and I'll be the Body-less leg-man!"

"Cool. Cool Cool Cool."


End file.
